


Dreaming Dead

by Lilliana__8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana__8/pseuds/Lilliana__8
Summary: A car accident sends you to the hospital, to which you fall into comatose at. Everyone began to lose hope for you as time passed, but it seemed that one android- even if you haven't known him for long- grew an attachment to you, and wasn't willing to give up on you just yet.





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Detroit:Become Human, and my first fic involving Connor. Anyways, sorry if he is OOC in this story, and I hope y'all enjoy! Also, I wrote this on my phone, so hopefully it's not awful... TT

    _Speed_. Petal to the metal. Your car zoomed past the others, picking up a casual pace over time as you drove down the highway leading into Detriot, glad to be close to home after spending a vacation halfway across the United States.  
    You turnt the radio on, zoning into the words emitting from your speakers, the quiet buzzing of your tires on the asphalt and the road ahead losing just a bit of your focus- not a dangerous amount, though. Not that it mattered anyways, because after years of driving on the roads as a police officer at the station in Detriot, you automatically became conscious of the other drivers and what they were doing.  
    "Hi, this is James, and you're tuned into 107.9, Detroit's power station. We got some new music for you and your crew on this Saturday night! Its a party bop you'll all enjoy, called-"  
     Now that you thought about it, it was Saturday, wasn't it? As your attention turnt back to the road once more, you noted the huge amount of night traffic, neon lights of the huge buildings in your peripheral. No wonder, everyone was out to party tonight.  
   During your observation for all the cars, a calm, electric-pop sorta song had filled your speakers, the gentle vibrations of the bass dancing over the tops of your skin, waking the hairs slightly and moving you in a way not noticeable to the human eyes. Like, something only an android would be able to tell.  
    You sighed as you rubbed your eyes, pushing your eyelids together slightly with the force of the applied pressure. Of course, no matter how much you try to avoid the topic, it always seems to come up. Especially since that android arrived at the police station. He was memorable to say the least, and fun to be around; to teach him human things, (even if he got the general idea already before you), give him experiences, get closer to him. It was always fun doing stuff him, no matter what was going on. In fact, it would seem to an outsider that he was one of the reasons you were excited to be back in Detroit. However, it seemed to you that you, weirdly enough, didnt really have anything to say about that; no refusal and no confirmation.  
    You continued to gaze back at the memory of your meeting with him, mindlessly cruising down the road. He was all weird gestures, sitting straight and attempting to, what it seemed to you, remain poised at all times. But, honestly, if you didnt catch all his strange ways of acting and that glowing ring of LED on the side of his head, you may have not even noticed that he was an android.  
   It wasn't a big deal that he was, anyways. Unlike most people, you actually considered androids as an equal to you and humans in general.  
   You broke from your trance, eyes glancing to the glowing clock on your dashboard for a quick second. 11:35 PM. Damn, time really flies when you reminisce.  
   Another song came onto the radio, this one, albeit still calm, more slower and romantic; like a song you would dance to in the comfort of your home rather than in a nightclub.  
    As time dragged on, sleep began to catch up to you, creeping up your ankles and devouring your whole body one-by-one. And as the seconds kept passing by, you were beginning to notice it, eyelids drooping and memory slightly blacked out, attention drifting almost completely into a void. And this song wasn't helping, it's vibes soothing you, your eyes finally closing as you began to drift away off to a sea of slee-  
    A horn woke you up fast, blinding headlights in your mirrors as you flinched hard, panic quickly overtaking you as you realized your dire situation. You're brain seemed to comprehend the only thing that could possibly save your life, though, and you hoped you'd still be alive to thank it.  
    Gripping your steering wheel, you accelerated towards the quickly dwindling space between you and the huge semi-truck, and whipped the steering wheel hard to the left so that the passenger side of your tiny car would recieve the impact, and then let go of the gas pedal. You took that 2 extra seconds to pray to God, because that really was the only thing you could do now.  
     Then you closed your eyes and breathed in. And, strangely, you swore you saw the outline of Connor's silhouette behind your eyelids.


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the house, Connor could count himself, if he could feel, surprised to find Lieutenant Anderson awake and about, as this was unusual for him; (that is assumed using the times he arrives at work everyday). But, what was even more usual was why he seemed to be in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little inspired today... I also feel like I should add that I haven't wrote in like years lol, so hopefully this story is good so far? Also, I'm not kidding when I say I'll update this everyday from here on out, just needed to get this story truly started! Feedback is appreciated!

    The moon shone down on the wet grass, house gutters dripping water down to the shiny ground below it. The humidity was awfully high this night, however it did not bother the android standing outside of the only house with it's lights on on this street, radiating through the windows and creating a soft glow that accentuated his sharp features. He adjusted his coat and tie as the automatic taxi drove itself away, more than likely heading to where it was stationed at when not in use. His shoes quietly clicked on the concrete as he approached Lieutenant Anderson's door, climbing up the steps and raising his hand, ready to knock once he reached his destination. However, when a crash resounded from inside followed by a curse, he dropped his hand for a brief second, ready to try the door knob at the obvious hint that, indeed, Lieutenant Anderson was currently awake and about. It seemed unimportant to him the fact that it was impolite to just enter someone's house, the knowledge briefly flashing through his mind, however he decided not to and knocked- decently hard- on the door, letting his hand linger for a moment as he called out, "Lieutenant Anderson? It's me, Connor!"  
   A heartbeat passed, Connor listening closely for any footsteps coming towards the door, ready to knock again. However, when he didn't hear footsteps near the entrance, (and frankly none at all), Connor was ready to round the back and break in the windows like before to get in. Thankfully, though, as Connor took once step back, ready to roundabout and head to the backyard, the lock on the doorknob clicked, and the pitter-pattering of feet faded away, letting Connor know that it was okay to enter- and enter he did.

   "Lieutenant?" Connor watched as Hank scurried around the house, throwing on his coat and shoes without socks, fully, (albeit messily), dressed and ready to leave, car keys in hand as he briefly regarded Connor with a glance before pushing past, just barely missing Connor's shoulder. Connor couldn't hide his confusion, though. "What's going on?"  
  Connor followed closely behind Hank,  trying to get in front of him as Hank remained silent except for the gentle breaths coming from him from practically sprinting around the house. He ended up replying, though, thanks to Connor's insistence at not giving him personal space, which wasn't the exact pressuring method Connor wanted to use, but it worked, and that's all that mattered. After all, Connor never failed a mission.

   Hank spun around once he reached the car, finally fully acknowledging Connor with the situation that's gotten Hank in such a rush.   
  "(Y/N). She's hurt, in the hospital, and that's all you need to know."  
 Hank's short answer made Connor frown, putting his hand on the door to prevent Hank from getting into the car and leaving. Hank turned around, and if Connor's frown was slightly deep, than Hank's must've put a whole, permanent indentation in his face. Hank slammed the car door and grappled for the lapels of Connor's jacket, pulling him up and practically holding him in air. His breath smelled of past alcohol, not brushed because of his hurry.   
  "Listen, you fucking asshole. (Y/N)'s fucking hurt, and I'm not in the mood with your bullshit. So, you're either gonna quit asking questions and get in the car, or I'm gonna leave you on your ass here," Hank shook Connor for emphasis before continuing, "Understand?"  
   It was unusual to see Hank truly mad- (except for the time when he first introduced himself to Hank, but even that doesn't top this)- and all Connor could really think to do to deescalate the situation is to nod, and, thankfully, that's what got him set back on his feet, Hank opening the car door and sliding in right after. Connor fixed his tie and readjusted his jacket once more, traveling to his side of the car and sliding in as well, getting as comfortable as an android like him could, and deciding that it was probably be a bad idea to mention that, right now, they were supposed to be going to a homicide that had been reported 43 minutes ago.  
    Although, he wasn't really sure if that's what mattered right, relating with Hank in the fact that, when thinking about it, Connor was interested in your condition right now. In fact, you could even say he was worried.   
   So, as the car sped down the winding roads at high speed, Connor watched the passing scenery with little concentration, more focused on whether or not you were truly okay. But, his hopes were dashed when they pulled up to the car accident, your car busted to pieces, the semi unusable, and you, laying unconscious and bleeding on the ground as the cops did their best to help your battered self while waiting for the ambulance.  
   Software ** _Instability_**  
   Hank immediately got out of the car after slamming on the brakes, not even worrying about putting it into park as he rushed towards you, leaving Connor in the car to switch the gear and watch Hank bend down to cradle you in his arms, slightly hysteric as you were practically his daughter. The sight caused a strange pang near his pump regulator, but Connor brushed it aside as insignificant, stepping out of the car and heading towards the sight with a slightly sorrowful expression, worry overpowering it. He watched as the fellow co-workers of Hank's rested a comforting hand on his back, their faces mirroring his expression of despair and pain. And as he got closer and peered over Hank's form, he understood why.  
   You're condition was similar to a state near death, bones notably broken about your body and skin littered with giant bruises, blood coated over your skin and clothes. Your hair was mess and your clothes were tattered, shards of glass sticking to them like paper to glue, more than likely causing all the tiny cuts  that hid among the bigger ones.  
   He got down on one knee, kneeling as his hand reached out to gently raise you arm by your wrist, inspecting the possibly deadly wounds littering it. His eyes narrowed as he watched Hank cry for the first time, tears landing gently on your form as he muttered sweet nothings that you would never be able to hear- almost like a father to its... child.  
   You were a daughter to him, and after Cole, it made sense that he wouldn't want to lose someone close to him again.  
  He tore his eyes away for a second, feeling that pang return in his chest again, except this time it stayed, aching inside of him as he waited there, kneeling beside Hank and the others as he held your wrist. He eventually slid his hand into your, interlacing your lax fingers with his, not worrying about the blood that went onto his. In fact, in a weird way, he found it endearing. That is, if he could feel.  
    ** _Software Instability  
  _**It took a while for the ambulance to arrive, but when they did, Hank did not want to remove himself from your side, no matter how much the paramedics tried to coax him. But, after seeing your condition, it didn't take long for the EMT's to give in, not wanting to waste time.   
  And so, with that, Hank hopped in the ambulance as they hastily put you on a stretcher and rolled you into the back of it, tossing Connor the keys to his car without care and gripping your hand, the paramedics closing the doors as quick as they could manage and hopping into the front, speeding off as the cops followed closely behind, sirens blaring and lights flashing almost as fast as their vehicles.  
  Connor stood in the middle of the street long after everyone had left, fists clenched at his sides so hard that he could practically feel the indentation(s) that the metal keys were leaving on his artificial palm. He couldn't get you off of his mind, as well as the expression of Hank and how close you guys seemed to be- enough to draw tears out of one of the most headstrong person he knows. It all made the biocomponents in his stomach create the feeling of being shuffled around, and if he were a human, he assumed that, alongside this, he would feel highly nauseous.   
  But he wasn't a human. And he only "cared" about you because your injury would cause a halt to the investigation. Right?  
    **** _Software Instability  
  _As Connor started Hank's car and drove off, he just couldn't get you off his mind. He wasn't sure why you were occupying his brain so much in such little time, but he was determined to find out. Was it because he really did care about you? I mean, whenever he sees you, his mind automatically examines your relations to him, telling him that yes, you are his friend. So that must be it, right?  
  But then there's the possibility that it's just because he's upset that this is interrupting the progress that you guys were making on the investigation of the deviants. Was that it? Did he really just want the investigation not to be hindered?  
  I mean, of course he didn't want the investigation to stop making progress. Why would someone want their mission to be stopped? But, it didn't seem like this weird... error he was encountering was because of the investigation. And whenever he thought about you, he didn't feel angry- in fact, he felt rather _warm_ , as if his body temperature had increased.  
  Connor sighed, something completely uncommon for him, and allowed himself to just sail along the roads. As he turned the radio on, fingers shifting among the dials to change the radio station, he hoped to get all of this off his mind and focus on anything but _you_ , because it seemed like _you_ were becoming a problem in his thinking component right now.   
  And even if he knew it was impossible at the moment to quit thinking of you, especially after seeing the state you were in, he would at try, because anything was better than you right now. You, who were injured. You, who were in a coma right now.

   _You, who could be announced dead at any moment in time currently._

   The car took a hard jerk to the right, Connor losing his hands on the steering wheel. He quickly fixed his mistake though, hands flying back to the 2-and-10 position as his breathing quickened, trying to cool off the machinery inside of him that kept him in working condition.  
   _What was it about you?  
 _As he kept driving, passing Hank's house and in turn heading towards the hospital, he focused on the road, trying his best not to worry about you. Which, he knew, was something that an android- something  _not alive-_ should not be able to do, unless it were deviant. But he couldn't find it within himself to wonder about whether or not he was a deviant. He already knew the answer, anyways.  
  So, he concentrated on the road, and for the first time in forever, he wanted to go to CyberLife and ask them to turn off his mind. Because right now, it was a running rampage, and in this moment, it was just wrecking havoc upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh, I'm not to sure where I want this story to go TT   
> It's not read over yet, but i'll make edits to it later, I promise!   
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll most definitely work on getting back in my groove and becoming at least decent at writing again lmao. Feedback, again, is 101% appreciated, so please feel free to lemme know what u thought! And I'm sorry that they're all OOC, and i'm sorry for rambling! AAAA!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! I plan on updating this everyday if I can, but I hoped y'all enjoyed this! Im excited to learn and adapt to the character's personalities and write good stories


End file.
